Figure From The Past! God Girls!
This is episode 13 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 13: Figure From The Past! God Girls! Taisuke: Alright everyone, listen up. Our next opponent has been decided. Vulcano: Who is it? Taisuke: God Girls. They are an all girls team, and their captain is Megami. Kaizon: MEGAMI?! Do you happen to know her last name? Taisuke: Oh...Sure. Ummm... *checks their team file* Megami Ryama. Ryama? Kaizon...Aren't you named Kaizon Ryama? Kaizon: I am... Megami is my sister. Everyone: WHAAAAT? Vulcano: You have a sister? And she's a captain of a football team from the Football Frontier? How did that never come up? Kaizon: I didn't know she was participating in the Football Frontier. Heck, I didn't even know she played football seriously other than our kid-soccer we had about 4 years ago. Selena: How do you not know all those stuff about YOUR SISTER? Kaizon: Well our parents divorced 2 years ago. Mom got her, dad got me. So we haven't been seeing each other as much. Selena: Oh... Darkeru was walking in the park, thinking: Flashback begins: Darkeru: Haha, yeah. *notices the captain band on Vulcano* .... Oh my god....I can't believe it. The second I leave... You're making HIM captain? The first thing you do after I leave is THIS??? This is unbeliavable. Vulcano: Darkeru, I didn't ask for this, I... Darkeru: No. Stop talking. If you're all fangirling over Vulcano so much then....You can stay with him. Just him. Darkeru takes off his Legend Storm shirt, and leaves the stadium. Flashback ends. Darkeru, not paying attention, bumps into a girl. Darkeru: HEY! Look where you're going. Girl: ME? You bumped into me. They both look at each other. Girl: Darkeru? Darkeru: ... Megami? Megami: Oh my god, it's you. It's been 4 years. I haven't seen you since....well...you know. Darkeru: Yeah don't remind me. What are you doing here? Megami: Well I'm part of the Football Frontier, and this round's match is in this city's stadium, so coach got the team here until the match. Darkeru: Wait. Football Frontier? I'm part of that too. Well... I was. Megami: What happened? Did your team lose? Darkeru: No, it's still in. I quit. Megami: WHAT?! Why?! Darkeru: Well... There's this new guy, and he was the first one to get a Keshin from our team, so everyone was fangirling over him, ignoring me, the captain. Megami: Ah, you were the one they fangirled about before, weren't you? Darkeru: Well....no, they can't stand me, but at least I used to be their best. Megami: And now you're not anymore, huh? Darkeru: It's hard to compete with a Keshin. But then I also got a Keshin, but they ignored it in favor of the new guy again. So I quit. Megami: And that's why you're here now. Darkeru: Well....No, I went back. Megami: That's great. Darkeru: It's really not. I found out that as soon as I left the team, they made that new guy the captain...So I quit again. Megami: Oh.... Darkeru: But let's talk about you too, I've just been rambling here. Megami: Well...my parents divorced, and we moved away. Darkeru: Explains why I never met you after Kaizon joined the team. Megami: Kaizon joined a football team? That's great. Darkeru: Yeah, and I've actually been too caught up in my....new guy problem that I haven't gotten the idea to even ask of you. Wait. You said you're in the Football Frontier...And that this round will be kept in this city's stadium. Oh my god, you're gonna play against Legend Storm. Megami: Yeah, that's the name. What about it? Darkeru: That's the team I used to play for. Megami: Oh... Let me give you some advice. Don't quit. Darkeru: But.... Megami: No, Darkeru, listen to me. Do you like playing soccer, or being the best? Darkeru: I mean....both. Megami: But which one more? Darkeru: I guess...soccer. Megami: Then go back. I'm sure they'd accept you back. Darkeru: No. I'll be able to find another team. One that'll care about me. Megami: But will you find another one that's in the Football Frontier? Wasn't it your dream since we were like....9, for you to play in an actual soccer tournament. Darkeru: Well yeah.... Megami: Then do it. If not for you, then for me. Or for old time's sake. Darkeru: .... Fine. But...don't mention "the old times" again. Megami: Right, sorry. So...will you return to your team? Darkeru: .... Yeah. Megami: ALRIGHT! *hugs Darkeru* In that case, *smiles* I'm looking forward to our match this week. Darkeru: Yeah, me too. Later that day, Darkeru runs towards the soccer club. Darkeru: I WANT BACK! Vulcano: Darkeru? Darkeru: I want back in on the team. Taisuke: Darkeru....I'm sorry, but...Even if you return, we can't have a captain that does stuff like this. Vulcano will keep on being the captain. Darkeru: That's fine. I just wanna play. Kaizon: What's gotten into you? You're like...back to how you used to be. Darkeru: Coach...Can I? Taisuke: Well...If you really are okay with Vulcano continuing being our captain then....Alright. Koji exits the club room. Matt follows Koji out. Matt: Why'd you leave? Koji: I was Darkeru's replacement. He's back, so... Vulcano walks out. Vulcano: What's going on? Matt: Koji wants to leave because he considers himself Darkeru's replacement. Vulcano: What? Most teams have reserve players. Koji: Yeah, I don't know. Plus, I mean...DARKERU's back. I wasn't just anyone's replacement. I was Darkeru's. DARKERU is back. I left because of Darkeru the first time. Matt: But he didn't do anything this time. Plus, being accepting of Vulcano remaining the captain? That's so unlike him. Maybe taking a break from the team...I don't know, changed him. Vulcano: Yeah, give him just one more chance. Koji: ... Fine. Matt: ALRIGHT! Let's go back in then. They're probabily wondering where we went. Day of the match: Mesu: Good luck everyone. Matt: Thanks. Let's go guys. The team walks on the field. Megami: Hi, Legend Storm. I am Megami, the captain of God Girls. Kaizon: Hey sis. Megami: Kaizon! Darkeru told me you were playing for Legend Storm. I'm a forward now. It'll be interesting playing directly against you. Kaizon: Wait, you two met after I joined? Darkeru: Yeah, I bumped into her in the park earlier this week. Kaizon: Oh.... Kaizon(thinking): (Is this...why he came back?) Megami: Okay, let's play. Darkeru. Kaizon. KICK OFF: Abelle passes to Yama. Vulcano blocks Yama. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *steals the ball* Jale: Great, Vulcano. Really using that move good. Vulcano: Thanks. Darkeru! *passes* Kurana and Kiwi block him. Darkeru: DEATH FIELD! *dribbles them* Kai advances towards the goal. Kai: PASS! Darkeru passes, but then Kai is surrounded by Missy, Marva and Amira. Kai: Gah. Sikora, you solve this! *passes back to Sikora, who then advances towards those 3 defenders* Megami: You know what he's doing. Now, girls! Missy, Marva and Amira: GODDESS TRIANGLE! *The three of them put themselves around Sikora in a triangle formation, then light comes out of the ground, creating a storm of light, and then Marva steals the ball* Sikora: Wow. Marva: Kiwi! Selena blocks Kiwi. Kiwi: FRUIT SHOTS! *Kiwi is surrounded by different fruits, that rotate around her, in the air. She shoots one after another at the enemy, and when she's done, she throws the real ball, which mixed in with the fruits, to hit the Selena, and she makes it past* Darkeru: Impressive. Kiwi: MEGAMI! *passes* Megami: Let's go, Abelle, Yama. Megami, Abelle, Yama: GODDESS SPEAKS! *Megami throws the ball very high up. Abelle and Yama jump up and float. They summon a lot of clouds, that causes a lighting to hit the ball, causing it to fall fast, back down to Megami, who shoots* Kaizon: GOD HAND G!!! GHAAA! Goaaaal! 1-0 for God Girls! Kaizon: Not bad, Megami. Megami: *smiles* Thanks. KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai passes back to Selena. Ryuva blocks her. Selena: PETAL WIND! *dribbles her* Vulcano! The 3 defenders put themselves in position. Vulcano: Oh no... Missy, Marva and Amira: GODDESS TRIANGLE! *steals the ball* Vulcano: How do we counter that? Ezoru: Hmmm... Marva: *long pass* MEGAMI! Megami/Yama/Abelle: *smiles* GODDESS SPEAKS!!! Jale: NET ERROR! *the ball makes it trough* Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *the ball makes it trough* Kaizon: Don't worry, I got this now. GOD HAND G! *kept* Megami: Nice. Kaizon: Thank you, sis. SIKORA! *throws the ball* Missy/Marva/Amira: GODDESS TRIANGLE! *steals the ball* Sikora: Damn it! Marva: Kiwi! *passes* Kiwi: Naka! *passes* Dorick blocks Naka. Naka: THUNDER FIELD! *The sky turns cloudy. A thunder hits both players, giving them electrifying energy. Naka pushes hers into Dorick, shocking him a second time, while she makes it past him* Megami! *passes* Sazoru: NO! *slides in and pushes the ball into an out* Vulcano requests a break. The team gathers to their coach and manager. Darkeru: Why did you request a break? Vulcano: We need to figure out a way to make it past their Goddess Triangle, or we'll just waste our time attacking. Jale: We need a high jumper. Ezoru: I can do that. Vulcano: But what for? Jale: Whenever someone is surrounded by the 3 defenders, they'd throw the ball up in the air, then Ezoru will come, and jump up, getting it, and past the defenders. Ezoru: A hissatsu? Jale: I guess you can call it that if you want, but I have no name for it, but let's just do that. Ezoru: Alright. The match continues, with Ryuva throwing the ball. She throws it Yama. Jale: NET ERROR! *steals the ball* Yama: So close to the goal. Jale: Vulcano! *long pass* Marva: Let's go! Marva, Missy and Amira go into positions. Jale: NOW! Vulcano throws the ball up in the air. Ezoru comes in and jumps over Marva, gets the ball, and falls back down over Missy and Amira. Vulcano: It worked! Jale: Told ya'. Marva: Impossible. Ezoru advances a little and passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: Let's go, Kai. *looks at Megami* Net... Kai: Vortex! Galla: GODDESS EMPERIA! Vulcano: She has a Keshin! Galla: CALL OF THE GODDESS! *Both Galla and Emperia scream towards the ball, shooting sound waves towards it, distrupting its speed until it reaches the point where it just lands into Gall's hands* Kai: Damn it. Gall throws the ball to Kiwi. Matt blocks her. Kiwi: FRUIT SHOTS! *dribbles Matt* Ryuva! Ryuva imediatelly passes to Megami. Megami: Sorry I got to this again, Kaizon. Megami/Yama/Abelle: GODDESS SPEAKS! Sazoru, Dorick and Jale run towards the ball, but neither makes it there in time. Kaizon: God Hand G! Ghaa! Goaaaal! 2-0 for God Girls! Kaizon: Damn... Yama: Goddess Speaks is our ultimate move. Abelle: Yeah, it would so be 3-0 right now if the defenders didn't get in the way last time. Kaizon(thinking): (Am I....powerless against my own sister? When did she get this good?) KICK OFF: Kai passes to Darkeru. Kuruna and Kiwi attempt to block him but... Megami: Stop! Let him pass. Kuruna/Kiwi/Darkeru: WHAT?! Jale(thinking): (What is she trying to do?) Megami: Instead, Kuruna, Kiwi, Naka, Ryuva, all four of you, block Ezoru. Ezoru: What? All 4 of God Girls' MFs block Ezoru. Ezoru tries to move but he is completely surrounded. Darkeru is headed towards the goal but is blocked by the 3 defenders. Darkeru: Ezoru, I could really need you right now. Ezoru: I can't move. Missy/Marva/Amira: GODDESS TRIANGLE! *steals the ball* Megami: Useless, Legend Storm. If you adapt to win against Goddess Triangle, we will adapt to beat your adaptation. Matt(to Selena): Did you follow that? Selena(to Matt): Not at all. Marva advances with the ball up the field. Jale: Aha! All their middlefielders are near their own goal, blocking Ezoru. That leaves the entire middle field open. Vulcano: That's right. Matt! Selena! Matt/Selena: ON IT! Matt gets there first. Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *steals the ball* Vulcano: Pass! Marva is all the way up there! They can't do the Goddess Triangle without her. Matt: Alright! *passes* Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! HALF TIME! Galla: Too bad, huh, Vulcano? Vulcano: Tsk... Matt: It's okay. Now that Firenoid is out, once we make it past the Goddess Triangle, we're set. Ezoru: Are we? Matt: Huh? Ezoru: Their middlefielders will still block me, meaning we won't be able to make it past their defenders another time. Matt: Oh...That... Kaizon is having a flashback: Megami, Abelle, Yama: GODDESS SPEAKS! *Megami throws the ball very high up. Abelle and Yama jump up and float. They summon a lot of clouds, that causes a lighting to hit the ball, causing it to fall fast, back down to Megami, who shoots* Kaizon: GOD HAND G!!! GHAAA! Goaaaal! 1-0 for God Girls! --------- Ryuva imediatelly passes to Megami. Megami: Sorry I got to this again, Kaizon. Megami/Yama/Abelle: GODDESS SPEAKS! Sazoru, Dorick and Jale run towards the ball, but neither makes it there in time. Kaizon: God Hand G! Ghaa! Goaaaal! 2-0 for God Girls! Kaizon: Damn... Yama: Goddess Speaks is our ultimate move. Abelle: Yeah, it would so be 3-0 right now if the defenders didn't get in the way last time. Flashback ends: Kaizon(thinking): (Am I...powerless....?) Dorick: Kaizon, are you okay? Kaizon: Huh? Oh, yeah....sure. I'm just...worried about how Vulcano and the rests will make it past their defenders. KICK OFF: Kai passes to Darkeru. The God Girls middlefielders look for Ezoru, but sees Koji instead. Ryuva: What?! Marva: They...took out their only chance at making it past our Goddess Triangle for...him? Why? Megami: Don't let your guard down. Something's not right. Darkeru advances but is blocked by the 3 defenders. Missy/Marva/Amira: LET'S GO! Darkeru throws the ball up in the air. Marva: Did they...forgett they took him out? Koji: SURPRISE! Koji jumps high up toward the ball and does exactly what Ezoru did, and makes it past the defenders. Marva: W-what?! Matt: We don't have only one high jumper on our team. Koji: I would be the other one. Matt: We knew you wouldn't bother blocking Koji, because you wouldn't know he's a good jumper. And we took advantage of that. Koji advances a little and passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Galla: KESHIN HISSATSU: CALL OF THE GODDESS! *kept* Vulcano: What? Galla: Kiwi! Selena blocks her. Kiwi: FRUIT SHOTS! *dribbles her* Megami! *passes* Megami: Yama. Abelle. Let's go! Kaizon(thinking): (If Megami succeds, it'll be 3-0 and their goalkeeper is already keeping Vulcano's Fire Destiny. If this goes in...We'll be at a point of no return. It can't be....that I am so much weaker that my sister...) Megami/Yama/Abelle: GODDESS SPEAKS! Kaizon: HAAAAAAA! God Emperius! Megami: What?! Legend Storm/God Girls: WHAT?! Kaizon: Haaaaaaaaa: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Megami: You....got a Keshin? Kaizon: SIKORA! Megami: *shakes her head* Gotta get back into this. Middlefielders. Block Koji! Vulcano: PLAN B! Sikora passes to Koji before he is surrounded. He is then surrounded by the 4 middlefielders. Megami: What is he thinking? Koji: JUMP CRATER! Koji leaves the 4 middlefielders stunned. Koji: NOW! Koji passes back to Sikora, who is surrounded by the 3 defenders. However Sikora shoots the ball high, which is then recovered by Koji. Marva: They tricked us again?! Darkeru: KOJI! Over here! What Firenoid can't acomplish, Xandar will! Koji passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! DEMON SPIT! Galla: CALL OF THE GODDESS! Ghaaa! Goaaaaaal! 2-1 for God Girls! Darkeru: *smirk* Megami: Amazing... Darkeru: That's how it's done. Watch and learn, Vulcano. KICK OFF: Abelle passes to Yama. Megami: We can't lose here. Just play with them, don't let them get the ball. God Girls start passing back and forth. Matt: This won't work. Someone will intercept the pass sooner than later. Vulcano sees that Kiwi attempts to pass to Marva and using his speed, sneaks in, stealing the ball. Having already made it past Marva, God Triangle can't be used. Vulcano is blocked by Amira and Missy. Missy: We don't need God Triangle for this. Vulcano dribbes them easily with his Keshin and passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: DEMON SPIT! Galla: Call- Ghaaa! Goaaaal! 2-2! Megami: Can't be... KICK OFF: Abelle passes to Yama, and then back to Ryuva. Ezoru blocks Ryuva. Ryuva: God Touch! *Ryuva touches Ezoru with her finger, and he is blasted away* Abelle, Yama and Megami advances past the defendes. Megami: PASS! Ryuva passes to the forwards. Yama: But...captain, Kaizon has a Keshin. Megami: *smiles* I know. HAAAAAAA: Goddess of Light, Theia! Kaizon: What? Megami: LIGHT'S BLESSING! *Megami shoots the ball up to the clouds. Theia floats up to it and clears the sky, charging and surrounding it by light, which she then shoots down to Megami, who shoots it* Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Wow... Megami: Wow... Kaizon: Matt! Matt is blocked by Kiwi. Matt(thinking): (Damn it, I still didn't master Fire Burst) Matt: Vulcano! The defenders go in position. Vulcano shoots the ball up, while Koji comes and does it his thing. Nake: Oh no! We forgott blocking that guy! Vulcano: Darkeru! Darkeru: DEMON SPIT! Galla: Call of The Goddess! ..... No! Goaaaaal! 3-2 for Legend Storm. Darkeru: That's more like it. KICK OFF: Abelle passes to Megami. Megami: Let's go! Darkeru: I don't think so! Darkeru and Megami have a Keshin Confrontation, but they both come back running towards the ball and have another confrontation. They both start laughing while doing so. Both teams stop in confusion. Kai: What's going on? Vulcano: I think they're.....having fun. Selena: Darkeru....having fun? The match ends! Legend Storm wins with 3-2! Megami: Well, looks like we lost. Darkeru: Yeah, you did. But...it was fun. Megami: See? You rediscovered soccer. You're seeing it in a new light. Pun totally intended. Darkeru: *laughs* Thank you. For making me return. Megami: Don't quit again after I leave, okay? Promise? Darkeru: Promise. Megami: It was great seeing you. You still got my number from way back then, right? Darkeru: Yeah, I just haven't called you or Kaizon cause...you know. But I'm starting to feel a little better about it. Megami: Hey, maybe re-seeing Kaizon and me actually helped you get over it. Darkeru: Huh...I never thought of that. Maybe it did. Megami: Alright, talk to you on the phone then. Bye. Darkeru: Bye. Darkeru leaves and Megami comes up to Kaizon Megami: Hey, bro. Kaizon: That Keshin was a surprise. Megami: Yours too. Kaizon: Yeah, for a while I thought that....I was so much weaker and unhelpfull than you. Megami: Really? It's not a competition of who gets a Keshin first or if I score against you. Kaizon: Well this is a tournament so technically this IS a competition, but I get what you mean. I just...didn't want to fall so much behind you. Megami: But you didn't. Kaizon: In the end, no. But I did for a while. Megami: Well don't worry about it. We're equal now. *smiles* And Darkeru, *looks at him* I think he's starting to feel better about the whole thing. Kaizon: Really? We have to pretend to not know each other previously. It was the only way he'd agree for me to join the team. Megami: I think that might go away soon. He already seems better than when we met earlier this week. Kaizon: Hopefully. I miss the old Darkeru. Megami: He's on his way there, believe me. The next morning: Megami is back in her hometown and walking home. Suddenly a teenager appears before him. Teenager: Hi, Megami. Megami: YOU! How can.....YOU?!?!!?!!?!?!?